She's the Coach?
by Nekotan1999
Summary: Formerly 'ERT' and 'FBtM'. She was related to him by blood. They were close. He knew her past. He didn't really expect her to be the coach of one of the strongest teams in the UK. Especially since she can't play tennis. Not after that accident.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is the… 2nd, 3rd rewrite of this story? Haha. Sorry, I have been very fixated on watching Durarara and KHR anime. And reading a whole bunch of Fanfiction and Manga. Oh, and I have been failing for the past few months so I am trying to pull up my grades… TT TT

Anyway, I have no clue what a good title for this would be.

Anyway, this will be the rewrite of Echizen Ryoma's Twin and Feelings behind the mask as many of you have said, Hikari is a very obvious Mary-Sue, and I did not really like writing her. Anyway, this Hikari would now be named Taiyou Hikari, and she is now 22, a lot older than in the previous 2. In fact, almost everyone would be older.

I might add in some Drama, not a lot of romance though, I suck at writing that. So no more OT6…maybe…

Anyway… Let's start!

I do not own PoT.

* * *

The sound of her heels echoed throughout the hall way as she walked confidently to her destination. Stopping in front of an overly decorated door, she lifted the brass door hanger and rapped it against the door.

"Come in." Hearing the affirmative, she pushed open the door. After entering, she closed the door gently and walked over towards the man sitting behind a mahogany desk resting at the other side of the room. He had raven hair, with the fringe combed back with the help of a little gel, and deep sea-green eyes hidden behind rimless glasses with translucent obsidian frames.

"Principal Alden, you called me?" The man chuckled at her question before waving at the seats in front of him.

"Sit, please Miss Taiyou." His thick British accent stumbled over her Asian surname. She nodded curtly before sitting down on the velvet seats. The raven shuffled through a pile of paper before pulling out a letter. He passed it to her, watching as her violet eyes scanned the paper quickly.

"Seishun Junior High School, sir?" The man chuckled. "Ah, yes. I am close friends with the principal of that school. We went to the same school, and are still drinking buddies." He watched in amusement as curiosity flashed through her violet orbs. The immaculate man never seemed like one to drink after all.

"It seems that their tennis team needs help with their skill development. He is quite greedy; I heard that both their middle and high school regular teams have been champions of their National competitions for the past 4 years. It seems that the ones who started it were the middle-school regulars, of which, all have entered the High school."

The emerald haired woman nodded as she accepted the knowledge. "So the principal of Seishun wants me to go to train his junior high school tennis club. Should I bring some of our own?" The man contemplated it before smiling. "If it helps in the long run. You may bring the regulars if you want. But if you do that, I would have to write to Hisao and get him to enrol them in the high school for the time being. They being away from school for a month would not help them in the slightest." The 22-year old woman nodded.

"I would bring them, sir. The more challenge for the Japanese regulars, the easier the development. And plus, I do not play the game. Having the Japanese play against the ones I am familiar with would help me gauge their performance more."

The principal closed his eyes before nodding. "I will help you write the necessary forms and paperwork." Shuffling through his drawers, he took out a large file and passed it to the emerald haired woman. "This is the statistics for all 57 members in the team for the past 4 years. It may help you." The woman nodded her thanks before taking her leave.

Sighing at her back, he closed his eyes, thinking of the past when the same woman would stand in front of him as the captain of their tennis team, acting as their support and standing strong. At least…she did until _that _accident.

Shaking himself out of his trance, he stretched before switching on his computer, preparing to write the email and send it to his fellow principal and the other teachers.

This would be troublesome.

* * *

The stout black haired man with a receding hairline walked briskly as excitement pumped through his veins. He gripped the papers in his hand tightly as he walked on to the courts. Blowing his whistle shrilly, he yelled for everyone to gather.

"Listen up! The principal has told me some interesting news that I am sure all of you want to hear. The principal has invited the Nobel Academy Foxes to aid you in your tennis." Cue gasps. "I expect respect and seriousness towards their coach. Do not disappoint me. They will be arriving next Monday during practice. We will be having a welcoming party-" Golden eyes closed as he yawned tiredly. Muttering under his breath, he tapped his friend on the shoulder. "Oi, Momo-senpai, who are the Nobel Academy Foxes?" The other's amethyst eyes dilated in shock. "Oi, oi, Echizen, you seriously do not know about the Foxes?" The other simply nodded, boredom evident in his eyes.

"They are only like, _the _strongest tennis team in Britain of _**the year**_! They were at the bottom as of last year, but when their old regulars graduated and their coach fired due to their continuous loss, they jumped all the way to the top. It was all over Monthly Pro Tennis! I can't wait to challenge them!" Interest sparked in the first year high school freshman as he wondered how strong they really were.

"Hn…"

"Oi, Oi, Echize-"

"Momo, Echizen, 50 laps around the court!"

Their eyes dared to the speaker.

"Datte, Tezuka-buchou-"

"Momo, 60 laps!" "EH? What about-" Violet eyes noticed the freshman already running, lips pulled into a smirk as he mouthed out his favourite phrase.

'Mada mada dane…'

* * *

Finish! Yay! Okay, now to get into details.

The teams name would now be changed to the Nobel Academy Foxes, mainly because Foxes are one of United Kingdom's National animals. I prefer foxes to unicorns anyway.

Anyway, as you can see, I introduced 3 new characters. Since Ryuuzaki-sensei is the middle school's coach, I introduced the High School one.

This will deviate slightly from the canon. Tezuka healed his arm; Seishun had a high school, yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I hope you like the new characters. In fact, tell me what you think of them for now please. I quite like Alden but I don't think I will put him in for now…

Anyway, please review and maybe suggest what better name there is for this!


	2. Notice

Hey guys! I am sorry that this is not a update. Actually, this is an announcement that I will be moving to another account. My account is on my profile and please read both profiles, they basically explain the reasons why I am changing profiles. Sorry about the inconvenience. I will be putting stories up there soon!

Your sincerely,

Nekotan1999, officially changed to CieloFiamme at 19 May 2013.


	3. Poll Notice

Heyo, fans of my stories! Anyway, I am here to announce that I have a poll in my new profile. This poll will decide the next story to be written and posted, so please vote! Who knows, I might even start on Reaper of Chaos or Disappearance again. SO please vote, and I will update soon enough. This poll will end by December because I can probably only update then. Well, bye for now, I hope I will be able to hear reviews from you!

There will be 4 choices.

Enemy up close

Reaper of Chaos

Disappearance of ES21

She's the coach.

Please vote, okay?


End file.
